The Titans Meet Candy
by getsilly93
Summary: The Titans meet this very amazing, very exicting and very wierd little girl! Can they trust this girl and can she trust them? couples: RS BBR Rated PG for minor violence
1. Bank Robbery

The Titans Meet Candy

Chapter 1- Bank Robbery

"Titans go!" screamed Robin as the Teen Titans raced over to the Jump City Bank that was being robbed. Cyborg and Raven were in the T-car, Robin was on his motorcycle, Beast Boy turned into a falcon and Stafire flew.

"GIVE ME ALL OF THE MONEY HERE NOW AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" yelled a man that had his face covered with a overly large hat with eyes and nose holes cut out. He pointed the gun toward a young blonde woman at the counter.

"I said now, but to late for you!" said the bank robber the started to pull the trigger and the bullet shot out. The woman screamed... before she knew it she was in the air being held by a handsome young man!

"Are you alright?" asked Robin and he put the woman down.

"Thank you so much Robin!" as she said that she kissed Robin on the check and he blushed. Starfire was watching and wasn't too pleased with what she saw. But she had more important things to do!

She charged at the bank robber and threw 8 starbolts. When the smoke cleared you would expect and bank robber laying on the ground, but instead there wasn't even a scratch on him.

"HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT?" yelled Cyborg holding up his sonic cannon and blasted it. The robber pressed a button on his gun and a huge shield came out. It reflected the sonic cannon towards Starfire. The power of the sonic cannon pushed all of the air out of her lungs and she screamed in agony as she smacked again a huge money volte.

"STARFIRE!" Robin's voice bounced off of the walls and she sprinted toward Starfire's side.

"Robin..." she smiled at the sight of him then fainted. Robin held her tightly.

"He....will...pay..." said Robin with a fire starting in his eyes. He gently laid her on the ground and shouted to Raven to keep an eye on her. He caught site of the robber, he took his grappling hook and hooked it to a large beam that the robber was underneath. He pulled with all of his might and the beam collapsed on top of the robber.

"GO ROBIN!" yelled Beast Boy jumping up and down. He was happy until he saw everyone looking at Robin hold Starfire in his arms.

"Please wake up Starfire" said Robin and tears fell onto her face.


	2. Wake up my darling

Chapter 2- wake up my darling

Pain shot through Starfire's body. Her eyes opened slowly to see Raven floating next to her.

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?" asked Raven her voice cackling. Her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffled.

"I feel glophix" said Starfire not looking the least bit happy.

"Um...glogaphix?" said Raven puzzled. She knew no Tamerianan language and had no idea what that ment.

"In your language such a word mean....gonay" said Starfire.

"You mean agony" corrected Raven. Stafire turned pink. "Don't worry, you will get used to saying English words" said Raven smiling weakly.

"Where is friend Robin?" asked Starfire. She had to see Robin...Robin was the only person that ever...really made her feel specail. She always knew that if she wasn't feeling happy he was always there to cheer her up.

"I will find him, you wouldn't believe how much he was crying, he could have filled up the Atlantic ocean with all of his tears" said Raven silently floating out of the medical room. The medical room wasn't the nicest place, but it was compatible. The curtains were swaying in the wind for the window was open.

Starfire slowly stood up and went to the window. The wind blew gently against her face. She loved Earth, no matter how violent and mean some of the people were, it was still a wonderful place to be. Her view of the ocean was fantastic, the sun made the waves sparkle. She sighed a sigh of happiness and relaxation. Some put their hand on her shoulder, she screamed and turned around to see Robin.

"Robin!!!!! I am sorry dear friend, I did not know that you were behind me" said Starfire looking very sorry as though she had done something horrible.

"It's no problem Star, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that" said Robin smiling. Starfire smiled back. She was so glad that he was here. She had this uneasy feeling in her stomach, she couldn't help put stare at Robin, she felt as though she was on a cloud...he was so handsome...and he was so nice...

"Um...Starfire" said Robin snapping his fingers to wake her up from her trance.

"Oh...sorry!" said Starfire whipping the drool off of her mouth. "Please friend come and see this wonderful view" said Starfire taking his hand. Something made her stop. His hand was so gentle. She feel back into her trance once again.

Robin on the other hand was turning red because she was just standing there, holding his hand and staring at him. Put...he didn't want to let go of her hand...her skin was so soft. Starfire soon realized what she was doing and out came her hand from Robin's grasp. She blushed so much that it looked like she ate 20 peppers.

"S-sorry" said Starfire giving puppy eyes to him.

"It's ok..really! You should stop being so harsh to yourself" said Robin scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh Robin! You are so forgiving!" said Starfire hugging him. Robin blushed even more. She put her head on his shoulder and just stood there hugging him...she would never let go. She was so happy when he hugged back. The two were as happy as they could be...in each others arms.


	3. Do you really want to know what I just s...

Chapter 3- Do you really want to know what I just saw?

"Haha! I am beating you!" yelled Beast Boy standing up on the couch moving the joy stick very quickly and his eyes red from looking at the screen.

"Beast Boy...you are playing one player..." said Raven read a book about death.

"So? I am still beating the PC!" said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes. Playing video games was the most pointless thing she has ever seen. Beast Boy really needed a new hobby. All of the suddent Raven saw Beast Boy and her kissing on a rock, they were both all bloody and looked as they were about to die. Raven dropped her book and screamed her lungs out. The game station blew up send Beast Boy flying up in the air, he crashed into the window which shattered. He quickly turned to a fly and flew inside.

"Raven? Raven? Are you OK?" asked Beast Boy as her ran to her side. She was white as a vampire. Her eyes had tears in them. Cyborg rushed in and yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Something happen to Raven....she screamed and almost killed me!" said Beast Boy. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story" said Beast Boy.

"Yo, Rae, are you ok?" said Cy looking at her. She didn't move a muscle. She just sat there. All of the color in her skin drained out. She couldn't speak at all, she must have really screamed her lungs out. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. There were so many questions buzzing around in her head.

"Raven please...What is wrong...I really want to know if you are OK" said Beast Boy. She had never heard him this serious before. Her stomach began to turn inside out. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She continued to say nothing but she stood up and put her arms around Beast Boy. She dug her head into his chest and cried.

Robin and Starfire didn't hear Raven scream. The medical room was sound proof. The two were still hugging when Starfire broke out of his grasp once more. She went over to the window and looked out side.

"Isn't it so wonderful Robin?"

"Yes, it is Star" said Robin standing next to her. The view wasn't the only thing that was beautiful to him, he started staring at Starfire. She was so nice and so gentle. She could get mad is she wanted to. But other than that Star always made him have butterfly's in his stomach when she came near him. Whenever she touched in, he almost became insane. The first time he meet her he was head over heels in love with her...NO! You can't love a team mate. It just wouldn't work! Anyway what if she didn't love him back? He couldn't love he?

**ok people, Candy is coming next chapter ok? This is like the intro. Candy is coming soon don't worry! I'm also sorry if that was too short of a chapter! PLEASE R&R! Cya Later!**

**Jen**


	4. Broken Girl

Chapter 4- Broken Girl

Raven stopped crying after a while. She still do not tell anyone why she was so upset.

"Raven please I must know what is wrong so then we can help you!" said Beast Boy putting his hand on her shoulder. She took his hand off of her shoulder, got up and went to her room.

"That went well" said Cyborg. Beast Boy glared at him. "Dude, take a chill pill! She will be fine! She just needs to be alone."

Raven stumbled into her room and sat on the bed. "Did I really see that...did I really see Beast Boy and me kissing and dying..." said Raven. "That had to be a vision...but...how and why would that happen to us..I mean Slade is dead, Terra is stoned and no other villain can be that powerful to kill us..." said Raven looking out the window. It was beginning to get dark and gloomy out side, it was going to rain soon.

"Robin, do you wish to go to the mall of shopping with me?" asked Starfire as the wonderful view became dark and ugly.

"Sure" said Robin.

They got onto Robin's motocycle and off they went to the mall. There was some sharp turns that made Starfire hold Robin very tight. "Maybe I should turn more often" thought Robin. Starfire was having a blast on the motorcycle, her hair was flowing in the breeze and she laughed with joy at how fast Robin was going.

The got to the mall and started walking and looking in the windows in the stores. They had toys, music, movies, clothes, glass figurines, plush and so much more. Every time they passed a store Starfire would go up to the window and press her nose against the glass. Earth had so many nice things.

"Robin, the mall of shopping is a wonderful place! Could people live here?" asked Starfire.

Robin laughed and said "No, they would get kicked out eventually."

"KICKED out???" said Starfire "How mean of them!"

"They wouldn't really kick them, they would just make them leave" laughed Robin.

They walked pass a music store when they heard someone shout inside.

"GET HERE" screamed a voice. The all of the sudden a girl smashed through the window and glass shattered everywhere. The girl screamed in agony when a piece of sharp broken glass went into her arm. Blood spilled out of her arm. She quickly got up as several men wearing black came near her, they had guns pointing at her.

"Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit" said one man. He was about to press the triggered when something hit the gun right out of his hand. It was a bird-a-rang.

"Leave her alone" shouted Robin.

"NEVER" screamed the man. They charged at Robin with bullets going everywhere.

The girl ran out of the mall as fast as she could. She had to find a hiding place to hide from the men that wanted her dead The glass was still in her arm, she pulled it out of her arm and blood spilled onto the sidewalk. She threw the glass on the ground and ran as far away as she could.

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were winning the battle. Starfire threw starbolts that quickly knocked the men out could. Robin threw his disks that exploded and hurt the men so that they couldn't continue to fight. They thought they won...expect they missed a man...

He quickly went after the girl. She saw him and ran, she tripped and fell. It began to rain heavy. Her clothes stuck to her skin so tightly that it was hard to breath, the hair out of her pony tail made her look like a mess. With tears in her eyes she backed away from the man coming close to her, but she came to a dead end. She felt a brick wall against her back. The man came closer. She couldn't do anything now...so she closed her eyes, waiting to be killed when she heard an explosion followed by a "BOO-YA!" She looked up to see a half man half robot in front of her, followed by a pale girl in a cloak and a...green person?

"Who are you p-people?" asked the girl as she was shaking with fear.

"It's ok" said the green person " we are here to help you." He helped her up.

"Are you undamaged?" said an orange colored girl with red hair.

"Not really" said the girl with blood coming out of her arm.

"Come one, we will take you to our home and treat your wound" said the strange red haired girl. The girl followed the odd people not really having any idea who they were. The man Cyborg hit with his cannon got up. He was hurt really badly...but he had enough energy to press the trigger of his gun. He pointed it toward the girl and shot a bullet. The girl screamed in pain as the bullet dug into her side. She fell to the ground with blood surrounding her body. She passed out.

"NO!" screamed all of the Titan's. Starfire threw a starbolt at the man that held a gun and was smirking. It hit his face and blood shot everywhere.

"Will she be OK?" asked Raven as all of the Titan's surrounded her body.

"Let's take her to the Tower and fast" said Robin picking her girl up. They all rushed to the tower. Little did they know how important that girl was...

**Ok...that's it for now. The girl was Candy so don't go asking me when does Candy come? And I hope that wasn't too long of a chapter....I will write some more soon! R&R!**

**Jen**


	5. Strange Beginning

Chapter 5- strange beginning

"What happened" thought Candy. Her head was aching and her left side was killing her. "Where am I? And what am I laying on?" "It...feels like a bed...but..." Candy opened her eyes to see a green boy standing in front of her staring at her.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Candy.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Who are you?" asked Candy gasping for breathe.

"Who are YOU?" asked Beast Boy.

"I asked you first" said Candy smartly.

Robin, Starfire and Raven rushed into the room.

"We heard screaming, is every..." Robin stopped and looked at Candy.

"Dear friend! Are you undamaged?" gasped Starfire as she rushed to Candy's side.

"Um, who are you guys?" asked Candy.

"We're the Teen Titan's and of course you know me because I'm the hottest member of the group" said Beast Boy jumping on her bed.

"Beast Boy..." said Robin and the rest of the Titan's glared at him.

"I have never heard of you guy's before..." said Candy. "Oh...sorry, my name is Candy" said Candy shaking Robin's hand.

"Nice to meet you Candy, so how are you feeling?" asked Robin.

"I feel a lot better, I could just leave right now and get out of your hair" said Candy. She got out of her bed and she felt light headed, the whole room was spinning. She fainted to the ground.

"Oh, poor girl, she has been hurt" said Starfire picking Candy up.

"A normal person might have died from the amount of damage Candy got...but...she looks fine" said Cyborg looking at Candy's medical screen. "I took a body scan of her...she has been hurt in the left hip and her right arm has been cut open...she fainted because she lost too much blood" said Cyborg.

"We don't much about her, we don't know her age, we don't know why those men where after her and we don't even know if she has powers or not" said Raven.

"That's true, we will ask her questions later, but for now let her rest" said Robin walking out the door and his fellow team mates followed him.

The window was still open in the medical room and the wind blew gently on her face. The Titan's still had no idea that this little girl, was more than a silly little girl...but sometimes...some things are left unsaid...

**Ok, that's it for chapter 5, yes I know it was rather short, but I'm tired so...you know how it feels, I have written in a while so chapter 6 is coming soon!**

**Jen**


	6. Getting to know you

Chapter 6- Getting To Know You

All five Titans where doing what they loved to do. Cyborg was pampering the T-car, Raven was meditating, Beast Boy was playing Game Station 2, Robin was in the work out room, and Starfire was playing with Silkie.

Raven was sitting her room, candles burning and spell books scattered around the room. This was Raven's relaxing time. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Those words were like brothers and sisters to her, she knew them from the time she was a baby and now. "Azarath, Metrion...ugh!" said Raven choking. "Something keeps on bothering me about that girl...Candy.." thought Raven. "Cyborg was right, no normal person could have survived that much damaged, she _must_ have powers!" With a snap of her fingers the flames went out. The room turned pitch black. She closed her books and put them on her bookshelf and left her room. She lazily floated to the medical room and creaked open the door.

"Who's there?" asked Candy as she turned around from looking outside the window.

"I'm sorry...I was just wondering how you where feeling" said Raven turning pink.

"I feel...better" answered Candy. She sighed and sat back down on her bed and put her chin on her knees.

"You don't look better" said Raven sitting next to her.

"I feel fine, really, I do!" said Candy quickly, avoiding from looking into Raven's eyes.

"You aren't fine, I can read minds you know" said Raven smiling. Candy gave a small chuckle.

"Fine..I don't feel too well because I don't why you guys saved me...I mean, I know the "Teen Titan's" are super hero's, but no one would have saved _me _before!...why did you save me?" asked Candy.

"Because it's our job, why would we let some little girl get shot?" said Raven her tone having no emotion at all. "But I do have one question that I would like you to answer for me, promise that you will answer it no matter what?" asked Raven.

"I promise" said Candy. "I can't believe I just said that" thought Candy.

"How did you manage to survive that gun shot?" asked Raven. Candy didn't answer. She quickly looked away from Raven. She sighed and went over to the window.

"You must make a promise too Raven, no matter what, you can not tell the other Titan's, we have to keep this our secret, if they find this out, and everybody in this city finds out, we are all in grave danger" said Candy looking straight into Raven's eyes.

"I promise" said Raven. Candy took several steps away from Raven, spread her legs apart and squeezed her hands into fists. Then her clothes changed. She had tiny white boots, white gloves that stopped at her wrists, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and small white shorts and a long white cloak that draped over her shoulders, barley any of her t-shirt and shorts were visible.

"I am Candy, defender of many worlds and my powers are given to me from the goddess of all the elements!" Raven sat on the bed dumbstruck. Candy blushed, "sorry, I feel as thought I have to say that dumb line every time I transform...it becomes a habbit."

"Your funny" said Raven giggling. "And believe me, it takes a very funny person to make me laugh" said Raven smiling. Candy smiled. "I wish to know more about you Candy, I'm still keeping your promise, I will not tell the other Titan's."

"Well, ok..." said Candy.

The two girls talked for a very long time. Candy not only shared about her life but Raven did also. When the sun began to set Candy said "Raven, I may have only known you for about a day, I know that you are going to be my closest friend." Raven smiled.

"OH FRIEND RAVEN AND FRIEND CANDY? WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted a very gentle voice.

"Oh no!" said Raven "it's Starfire...change back quick" The door nob was moving and the door was creaking open.

**That's it for now, yes, I know I am so evil for making a cliff hanger! If I get a couple more reviews I might post another chapter sooner then you think!**

**Jen**


	7. Nobody's Home

Chapter 7-Nobody's Home

The door creaked open and Raven looked at Candy...but she wasn't there, she was in her bed, dressed in different clothes and a book bag some how appeared beside her bed.

"Raven! I we have been searching for you, we have missed you while you were not with us when we could not find your location" said Starfire squeezing Raven.

"Air...AIR!" said Raven as her lungs where being crushed. Starfire blushed as she let go of Raven.

"So, how has our guest been doing?" asked Cyborg as he checked Candy's scanners.

"I've been going fine, I actually feel energized!" said Candy as she jumped out of her bed. She had a black T-shirt that said "Tomboy" and jean shorts, she also had very dirty sneakers on.

"Uh, how did you get those clothes?" asked Beast Boy drooling. Raven smacked Beast Boy on the head to make him stop slobbering all over his costume, he found any girl amusing.

"Raven was kind enough to go looking for my things that I have left behind, that's why you couldn't find her, right Raven?" said Candy picking up a small blue book bag and winked at Raven.

"Um...oh Yea! It took me a while...soo...you know" mumbled Raven.

"Sense you know about one of our team mates, we would like to know a little about you Candy!" said Robin leaning against a wall.

"Ok...um, what is it that you wanna know?" asked Candy looking in the other direction. "I can't let them know that I have powers, everyone will be in great danger if I tell them..." Candy glanced at Raven for support.

Raven then said "I know a lot about her, she has nothing to hide. She's just a normal teenager." Robin raised his eyebrow. Raven tried to look innocent and Robin fell for it.

"Fine, but I personally want to know how old you are, and where you came from" said Robin.

"I'm 14 and...I didn't really come from any place, I live on the streets" said Candy.

"Have a family?" asked Cyborg.

Candy sighed and walked to the window where she looked toward the sea. "They aren't here" answered Candy.

"Then where are they?" asked Beast Boy.

Candy didn't say anything for a long time then answered "I-I don't know, I never met my family, I was adopted and the people that adopted me never told me that I was adopted and one day I over heard them saying that I was adopted...so I ran away".

"Why would you run away? Where they mean to you or something?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Candy.

"We just want to know more about Candy..." said Starfire putting her hand on Candy's shoulder.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" yelled Candy running out of the room.

"I'll get her" said Raven running after her.

Candy had tears in her eyes and her legs were killing her. She was almost out of Jump City. She couldn't trust those Titan's she just couldn't.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

Candy ran, ran as fast as she could "no more trust, I can't even trust Raven anymore" thought Candy

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_  
_Raven flew in the air her cape no longer covered her body, she shivered when a sudden chill came over her. "Where could she be? With her powers she could be in another world!_" _Then rain pounded her back and she fell on the top of a shopping mall. "I guess I have to walk." Raven began to search the city by foot.

_  
Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Candy, still running, was out of breath. She tripped and her knee began to bleed. Rain poured down on her as she cried. "How come they had to bring that up...how come Anna and Larry ALWAYS come up? How come everyone want's to know about them..."

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

_  
_"Raven have you found her yet? She could be hurt" said Robin over the communicator.

"Not yet, it's hard to see in the rain" said Raven. "Why did Cyborg have to ask that question, I am going to kill him and Beast Boy when I get back" thought Raven. "CANDY? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Raven.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"Raven? Is that you?" asked Candy as Raven ran toward her.

"Everything is going to be OK" said Raven helping her up.

"I'm sorry...whenever someone talks about my "family" I get really upset" said Candy whipping the blood off of her knee.

"I never speak of my family, so I know how you feel" said Raven smiling at Candy.

"But...Raven, what if they find out that I have powers...everyone would be after me then...and I just don't want that! I'm supposed to be undercover, but what if they see through it? What will happen?" cried Candy.

"They won't see through it, not as long as I back you up, they won't." said Raven Candy smiled. "I finally have a good friend" thought Candy.

_  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
_

**OK, I know that was a little sloppy, but I want to get to the good part. The stuff in the italics was the song "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. Whenever I have italics, it's usally a song. Hoped you liked this chapter! Please R&R! And no flames if you don't like it! **


	8. Forgive and forget

**Omg, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't written I like forever. I was just busy writing my other fan fiction! Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8- Forgive and forget

Raven helped Candy towards the tower. "Why can't I just fly there?" asked Candy, her legs where getting tired.

"They could be out looking for you too, if they see you, you will no longer be undercover" said Raven.

"They probably think I am a major jerk now..." said Candy.

"She probably thinks that I am a major jerk!" yelled Beast Boy.

"It wasn't your fault, Beast Boy, we didn't know that she got upset around that area" said Robin.

"I just hope our new friend is not harmed!" said Starfire looking worried.

They where in the common room, pacing, and waiting for Raven and Candy to return. The door opened. Soon as they saw Raven and Candy, Starfire jumped up and hugged Candy.

"We are sorry dear friend!" Starfire squeezed Candy so hard that she turned red.

"It's okay..." said Candy gasping for breathe. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, you had a right to know it's just that...I don't want to remember that part of my life..." Candy had a sad look on her face. Raven knew a lot about her, but she never mentioned about her family life. She put her hand on Candy's shoulder. Candy looked up and smiled.

"We shall prepare a feast for our guest!" shouted Starfire running to the kitchen.

"Tofu is coming up!" said Beast Boy running after Starfire.

"OH NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING TOFU!" shouted Cyborg running after Beast Boy. "WE ARE HAVING MEAT!"

"I better make sure they don't kill themselves" Robin ran after Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Do they always do that when they want to make a meal?" asked Candy.

"Unfortunately...yes" said Raven.

**I know, I know, It's a short chapter! Chapter 9 is coming up! **


End file.
